


Second Life.

by sonnet_18



Category: DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: AU, F/M, Genderbend, Mermaids, Reincarnation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-19
Updated: 2016-09-19
Packaged: 2018-08-16 03:18:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8084671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sonnet_18/pseuds/sonnet_18
Summary: This is a short oneshot based on Cafe Sunrise's MinAo AU about lifeguard lady Mink.
1) http://cafe-sunrise.tumblr.com/post/150551467998/another-one-au-idea
2) http://cafe-sunrise.tumblr.com/post/150564058268/hi-i-draw-what-no-one-asks-for-heres-a





	

Have you heard the tale about the sea king? King Triton detested humans because they were the cause of his wife’s demise due to a ship accident. The loss of his beloved partner made him extremely bitter and boiling in hatred. 

Oh how he dearly missed her beautiful songs despite being tone deaf. She has always loved music. Her cooking was initially atrocious but she later became better in baking.

His wife’s laughter was like a clear bell to his ears and her warm hugs along with her perky tail always eased him during cold nights. He loved her long, flowing blue hair that was as shiny as pearls. And so he excavated the whole seven seas to decorate her hair with rare pearls and small, pretty shells as her tiara. 

He truly ached to be with her again. If only that was possible because mermaids do not have souls like humans. Once their time came, they will become bubbles of the sea.

Only his hunger for revenge stopped him from committing suicide and join her in the afterlife. Wherever her bubbly remains swam in the sea currents. For he cannot ever forgive the humans who took away his reason for living. His happiness.

Yet fate was cruel to the king. 

He couldn’t avenged his wife’s untimely death due to interference from other humans. He got captured, humiliated by being paraded around town and kept as an exotic pet by a filthy king. 

The sea lord perished within his watery cage not long after his capture. He ignored the scraps of stale food thrown into his tank and as mermaids aren’t immortal, he too passed away. 

None mourned for his departure as they’re more relieved not to be burdened in caring for a sea monster full of scorn and tantrum. One would expect the pitiful lord of the sea to disappear from history records as a myth. 

However something unexpected planned for him....

*********

Mink sighs as she watches over the calm blue waters. The beach is rowdy with crowds and people enjoying their summer break. It amazes her how they have fun under such heat from the blaring sun.

To be honest she’s glad to be at work as a lifeguard today rather than staying alone in her sparse apartment. Sure her feathery companion is welcomed but being alone bothers her no matter how many she read her childhood books.

Usually none would remember their past life but Mink remembered her previous life since she was 4. Haunted by images of witnessing the death of her queen and then the agonising regret for failing to avenge her death. That raw emotion of hatred, grief and sadness enveloped the former sea lord to this day.

Come to think of it, what reason did she got reincarnated as a woman in this new life? Perhaps this is another riddle to her chaotic life. As if it wasn’t ironic enough that her current occupation is to rescue humans when in the past she hunted them down out of hatred.

“Hey! Mink! There you are, I was searching for you!”

The lifeguard gasps and blushes when she hears the familiar cheery voice. She’s glad that her natural dark skin hides her blushes. Faking a cough and pretending to be compose, she casually looks down from her post chair and saw familiar long blue hair and warm sunny eyes.

“Aoba..”

She skilfully jumps down from her seat like one trained in combat and stood beside her crush. The young man grins up at her, never once Aoba felt intimidated by their height difference. In fact he could easily carry her on his back without a sweat that one evening she twisted her ankle from a dance they shared.

“I bought you ice coffee. It’s near your break time, right? Want to go somewhere we can be alone?”

Mink accepts the cool drink and quietly nods. She has always appreciate Aoba’s forwardness. Even now how he tries to court her, he’s truly endearing. Aoba respects her privacy and space. He’s not pushy although he’s outspoken with his wishes. How he wanted to be with her and how he texted her nightly before bed. Mink doesnt say much but she really look forward to these small actions that Aoba does around her.

Aoba reminded Mink of her queen.

But... mermaids do not have souls. It’s not possible for her to reincarnate like him who had the powers of Neptune.

Mink even make sure by asking questions to Aoba if he remember anything about his past. Or if he has unexplainable attraction to the sea.

Yet Aoba didn’t remember anything nor he shows any recognition to Mink. Perhaps the reason Aoba approached Mink was because of her voluptious figure and nothing more. 

Mink knew she shouldnt hope for the impossible. No matter how much she yearned to reunited with her wife again.

Even if it means seeing the queen’s shadow from Aoba’s smiles. Her hair is like Aoba’s... even how Aoba’s scent is a similar smell to her queen in the past...

“Perhaps... I could never avenged your death after all these centuries have passed. But if I could be selfish and indulge in your presence in this second life, then it’s enough for me.” Mink whispers to herself.

Aoba blinks and cocks his head to the side, “eh? What did you say?”

Mink flashes him a rare smile which makes Aoba blush.

“It’s nothing. I’m happy you allow me to be by your side, Aoba.”

The youth’s heart skip a beat when she openly reaches out to entwine their fingers together like a couple. Aoba couldnt believe it! Because Mink rarely shows open affection and it was often him who acted first.

“Shall we go near the cliff? The sea view there is wonderful and we could see our ancient, ruined castl--- I mean the sunset there.” 

Aoba nods though he pretends not to hear Mink’s slip of the tongue. She sometimes say things like that but he’ll wait until she’s ready to tell him what bothers her.

Like why she hasn’t been sleeping well, why the sea meant so much to her and how serious she was in her life guard duties.

As if she carries a guilt that weighed her soul from a past life. It was a familiar, sad feeling although Aoba cant fully explain it. He sometimes recall images of a king in chains. What does that mean?

Mentally shaking his head, he flashes her a bright smile and grips her fingers firmly. Transmitting his love and warmth to the strong hearted woman.

“Uhn! Let’s go to the cliff where we first met. Our special place... just the two of us.”

....  
.........  
..............  
End?

**Author's Note:**

> Please pardon my self indulgence in writing this genderbend AU aldjekksksks Lady Mink and Lady Aoba are my weakness and I'm so glad to finally get a chance to write about them TwT *clutches kokoro*


End file.
